Released
by XxWolfyXGirlxX
Summary: Alex has some troubles after work one day. Can her roomate Derek help her out or will she be stuck dealing with her issues all week? Derek H./OC, ONE-SHOT, M for laguage and lemons.


I don't think there was one person I hadn't screamed at today. I was in such a horrible mood, and honestly I was frustrated mentally and sexualy. There was so much going on in my life I didn't have time for anything I wanted to do. Not like I needed to go and fuck someone and than relax at the bahama's, no. I just wish I could let go with everything I possibly could. But I was stuck working at this stupid diner joint in uptown Beacon Hills, which didn't have barely any buisness all day. I was the last person to leave anyway so it wasn't like I could just ask for the day off since it was a slow day. It was only the afternoon though, so I wasn't too impatient when I thought later on there'd be more people coming into the diner for dinner.

By the time dinner roled around still no one was walking there pretty little asses into the diner and I started to get even more snippy at my coworkers who were verbally complaining. No one was even coming in and we were stuck here batting our eye lashes at everyone who went by hoping they'd take pitty on us and eat here. But like usual, the diner was a falier and once the dinner 'rush' was over we were all told to go home, well, with the exception of me.

I waited patiently until everyone gathered their things from their lockers and piled out of the diner so I could lock up. Once I had shut the doors I let out a sigh of reliefe that I had no idea I was holding in the entire time. Knowing I could finally go home and relax was a blessing and a weight lifted from my shoulders.

Pulling my car door opened I slid into the drivers seat and rested my head on the steering wheele after shutting the door again. I could tell tomorrow wasn't going to be any better than today was and I was going to need some sort of release if I was going to make it through the week. hopefully I'll find it by tomorrow.

...***...

When I arrived home I threw my purse in the rocking chair next to the couch, before walking into the kitchen where I spotted Derek leaning against the counter thinking hard. His fingers were in his hair and his eyes were closed and I could hear his breathing from across the kitchen. Derek and I never had a good relationship, though we lived through it since we'd been roommate's for almost a year now.

He was weird. Not like spyco killer weird, but he was different. He'd dissapeare at weird times, say he's going groccery shopping right after I had gotten home with dinner plus some. He always had something weird going on with him. But it wasn't like it was my buisness, he was a grown adult and I had no relationship to him at all, except the fact that we lived together so I could actualy pay rent. I only had to pay half.

I know the only reason he lives here is because after his house burned down and his sister died a year ago he got sick of living alone. When I over heared him talking to someone looking for a roommate I volunteered automatically. I know it seems strange to volunteer to live with someone I didn't know in anyway besides the fact we used to go to school together, when I was a freshman and he was a senior, but I was desperate.

Derek and I have been living together for a long time and I still never figured too much out about him except for those facts. It was weird not knowing who I lived with. I didn't mind though. I thought about it a few times but it wasn't nessisary to get to know him, it wasn't like I was secretly planning a relationship or anything. Dont get me wrong, Derek is honestly one of the sexiest guys I've seen in a long time around Beacon Hills, but Derek didn't seem like he'd be my type; too mysterious.

I opened the refridgerator bending down to look for food since I hadn't eaten at the diner earlier, but no luck with finding anything but green beans and mashed potato's. I was allergic to mashed potato's. I sighed and shut the fridge eying Derek as I did so. He wasn't wearing a shirt which just made the whole, sexually frustrated, thing even better. he was still in his same stance as he was when I entered the kitchen.

"You okay?" He must have been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed I was there because he'd jumped and looked to me.

"Yeah," He breathed gulping hard and looking at me intently, like he was watching prey before he pounced. It worried me so I did something out of the odinary in hopes it would calm him down. Grabbing his hand I pulled him along with me into the living room and sat him down on the white leather couch. I walked behind him and started to rub his shoulders. He tensed at first probably surprised at what I was doing, but it was something I learned from my mom when I was little when I used to have panic attacks. All the right spots to help you calm down and relax your mind were on your upper back and neck, so I started there.

Derek's shoulders eventually relaxed and his head rested on the back of the couch, his eyes closed and his legs spread out in front of him on the hard wood floor. Derek breathed through his nose and I could feel a thankful and happy aura in the air as he rested back against the couch.

"Alex," Derek whispering my name surprised me. I didn't know if it was to get my attention or he just whispered my name, but for some reason it turned me on a little. Him saying my name the way he did made my pantie's get the slightest bit wet, though I quickly composed myself before he might notice. He breathed in through his nose deeply, almost as if he was smelling something, but the next thing he did made the small pool in my panties even more full. He groan aloud grabbing onto the couch cushion and bringing his mouth from a relaxed state to a straight line.

This man was making my tention rise even higher than it already was, which was so not good. I wanted him to stop, but than I didn't and I wanted him to keep saying my name and groaning after he'd said it. Gosh, my underwear couldn't handle much more of this.

"Stop!" Derek sat up bending over and putting his hands back into his hair. I was so wound up at him yelling and making me jump I hadn't even seen him get up off of the couch to stand next to me. I jumped again holding my chest that was sure to burst open any minute.

I was about to speak and ask how he'd gotten up off the couch so fast, but I was silence before I could get anything out, and I'd forgotten all my questions anyway. Derek's mouth covered mine forcefully, his hands on my hips, pulling me so close to him I could feel his heart beating. I wanted to pull away but something in me wouldn't let me and it felt so right to just sit here in his arms as his lips moved against mine. This wasn't doing my drowning panties any justice at all.

Derek's hard breathing broke off when his lips finally let go of mine and I started panting wishing he hand't stopped. He looked at my face carefully making sure I didn't dissaprove, I just hope he finds something in my face that'll make him do that again.

"Sorry," He appologized. "I just couldn't help myself, anymore." he scanned my face again.

"Don't be sorry." I breathed and I leaned up hoping he'd catch my drift. He caught something because his lips were on mine again and my hands developed a mind of their own, wrapping around his neck, while his slid up and down my body making me subconsiously groan into his mouth. His tongue grazed my bottom lip twice, pleading for entance that I happily granted. Without even a fight, his tongue claimed dominance of mine which I quickly surrendered to. I laced my fingers through and through his hair pulling slightly, out of passion. Everything he did felt so right and I couldn't nor did I want to stop it. This was the release I was looking for all day and if I don't get it than I'll be damned.

Derek's fingers began to wonder up my shirt the slightest bit rubbing the flesh on the bottom of my stomach asking permission to remove the burden, piece of clothing from my body. I nodded into the kiss raising my hands above my head as he slid the shirt up over my head pulling his lips away from mine for only a moment. He groaned at the sight of my exposed skin and I felt his hands suddenly on the back of my thighs pulling my legs from under me and me instictively wrapping my arms around his neck again as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly against his mouth.

"My room." He answered and barely finshed before he put his lips back to mine. He made it halfway up the stairs before he pulled his lips from mine and actually watched where he was going. As soon as he'd entered his room he shut the door he litterally threw me onto his bed. It was black and silver, king sized and had some of the softest sheets besides mine.

He bent down over top of me going straight for my neck to suck, kiss, and lick it groaning everytime his tongue and my neck made contact. I had a sudden burst of confidence, and a need to make my release worth while.

"What're you going to do to me?" I whispered arching my body into him. Derek nipped my neck at this and groaned lightly at my words.

"I'm gonna put my dick inside you and make you scream my name." He had no shame appearantly, though I liked it a lot. I bit down on my lip and moaned at the though and just the way he said it made the pool in my underwear reach the edge before it started to spil over. I hoped he got them off soon. Derek didn't even ask before ripping my shorts off of my body ruffly and thrusting his jean clad hips into my center making the pool over flow encredibly quickly. I could feel him rubbing against me and judging by the feeling Derek had nothing to be ashamed of.

I moaned at the feeling of Derek's hard erection rubbing into my core bringing me closer and closer to the edge of explosion. I felt my bra become loose around my body and I than I felt Derek almost tear my bra from my body groaning when he lay eyes on my breasts. Derek didn't waist anytime before diving into my chest, nipping and sucking and latching onto my nipples with his mouth and hands. I arched my back even farther than it already was.

"Oh! Derek! Don't stop." I commanded grabbing onto his hair to make sure he stayed right were he was. Though I loved the things he was doing to me right now I needed the release that was just on my finger tips.

I pulled Derek's head up with all my strength. "I want you inside of me." I spoke slowly into his black eyes. He didn't hesitate to stand up and almost rip his jeans off and boxers, exposing his full self to me. He was at least Ten to eleven inches from what I could see and my eyes widened at the sight of him. He crawled back on top of me biting and licking my neck again and he litterally ripped my panties off that were still soked and threw the shredds off in a different direction across the room. He positioned himself at my opening and I waited as his muscles shook above me. He didn't warn me but shoved himself into my heated center and stopping for a second to regain his control. We both groaned at the new sensation and feeling. Derek began to pump slowly but I quickly objected.

"Faster!" I moaned and he didn't hesitate to grant my wish and pound his hard member into my aching core over and over again.

"Say my name!" He commanded pounding my G-spot every time he entered me again.

"Derek!" I couldn't say it even if I tried, so it came out as a yell. "Derek!" It was hard to breath correctly so my breathing became eratic and shallow. "I'm so close." Derek pounded into me harder at that.

"Cum for me baby, cum all over my big hard cock, while I'm fucking your pussy." Derek's words were what pushed me over the edge and made me cum hard against him and scream his name even louder. Gosh that felt good, but Derek still wasn't done yet. I clamped down on him purposely as he pounded harder and harder with every stroke of his still hard member. His face changed the slightest bit when he came hard against my walls. He looked almost scary, his eyes glowed a yellow color and he growled loudly into the air like a wolf almost.

He rested his head against my shoulder breathing heavily. He lightly kissed my shoulder and brought his mouth to my ear.

"I'm a werewolf." And that's the last thing I heard before passing out of exhaustion.

_**Heyy, I wanted to know if I should turn this into a story or not? This is just a one-shot but I'm still thinking about turning the whole thing into a story and turning Derek and Alex's relationship into a romantic one. Lemmie know what you think! R&R!**_


End file.
